


Intertwining Hearts

by broadway_hufflepuff



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: F/M, It's late and i'm tired but i wrote this instead, Juliet loves Romeo, Literally just a poem about Romeo and Juliet, Love, Poetry, References to Shakespeare, Romeo loves Juliet, my crappy writing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-13
Updated: 2019-12-13
Packaged: 2021-02-26 02:07:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 70
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21775711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/broadway_hufflepuff/pseuds/broadway_hufflepuff
Summary: In this case, it really was love at first sight.Or, a poem about Romeo & Juliet.
Relationships: Juliet Capulet/Romeo Montague
Comments: 1
Kudos: 4





	Intertwining Hearts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [asexualjuliet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/asexualjuliet/gifts).



> Hey! So it's late- and I'm tired- but I REALLY felt like writing a crappy poem, so here's my Romeo and Juliet poem, because I saw a fun fanfic about them and was inspired. (Even though I'm not a super big fan of Shakespeare's work, I can't deny his characters are extremely interesting).
> 
> All characters belong to William Shakespeare.
> 
> Dedicated to asexualjuliet because uh... she's obsessed with Romeo & Juliet.
> 
> As usual, please don't repost!
> 
> Thank you, and enjoy!

**Intertwining Hearts**

_lightning angst,_

_love at first sight and oh, he sees her_

_straightens himself_

_and falls in love_

_skipping across the sky,_

_her elegant hands on balcony railings_

_long hair and a small, poised grin_

_head over heels_

_with intertwining fingers, they hold_

_climbing a staircase to heaven_

_over feuds of hell,_

_from the depths of anger-_

_innocent or brooding?_

_montague or capulet?_

_love or death?_

_romeo or juliet?_

  
  


**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Comments/kudos are highly appreciated. :)


End file.
